Zootopia (Male or Female Style)
Cast *Judy Hopps - Peter Rabbit *Young Judy Hopps - Young Peter Rabbit (Peter Rabbit) *Nick Wilde - Darma (Rock Dog) *Young Nick Wilde - Rita (Go Hugo Go!) *Gazelle - Ian (Open Season) *Chief Bogo - Bessy (Barnyard) *Leodore Lionheart - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Officer Benjamin Clawhauser - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Dawn Bellwether - Belvedere Moneybags (Buddy Thunderstruck) *Officer McHorn - Abby (Back at the Barnyard) *Yax - Lupe (Ferdinand) *Mrs. Otterton - Timon (The Lion King) *Emmitt Otterton - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Otterton Children - Themselves *Bonnie Hopps - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Stu Hopps - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Judy's 275 siblings - Various Rabbit Kids *Flash - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Duke Weaselton - Catra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) *Finnick - Jade (Artic Justice Thunder Squad) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Badger (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Manchas - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Peter Moosebridge - Becky the Moose (Johnny Bravo) *Mr. Big - Princess Julienne (All Hail King Julien) *Kozlov - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Raymond - Elizabeth (Norm of the North) *Kevin - Flora (Yogi Bear) *Priscilla - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Frantic Pig - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mouse Foreman - Charles De Girl (Valiant) *Fru Fru - King Julien (Madagascar) *Doug - Psycho Pink (Power Rangers in Space) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Faline (Bambi) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Madame Gazelle (Peppa Pig) *Landlady - Arthur Read (Arthur Read) *Nangi - Meena (Sing) *Gideon Grey - Vix (Spark a Space Tail) *Young Gideon Grey - Young Vix (Spark: A Space Tail; OC) Scenes *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Young Vix *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 2 - The Police Academy *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 3 - Welcome to Zootopia *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 4 - Meter Man Duty *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 5 - Pawsicle *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 6 - The Human-Feline Hybrid Chase *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 8 - The Naturalist Club *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 9 - Department Of 10 *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 10 - Princess Julienne *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 11 - Panthy Goes Insane *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 12 - The Gondola *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 13 - Help from Belvedere Moneybags *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 15 - We Cracked the Case *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 16 - Peter Gives Up *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 17 - Peter's Apology *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 18 - Psycho Pink's Laboratory/Train Fright *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 19 - Natural History Museum/Belvedere Moneybags is Arrested *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 20 - The City is Saved *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 21 - Ian's Concert "Try Everything" *Zootopia (Male or Female Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Peter rabbit 2018 character.png|Peter Rabbit as Judy Hopps darma 3 rock dog.png|Darma as Nick Wilde Rita JD2.jpg|Rita as Young Nick Wilde Ian_Open_Season_Patrick_Warburton.png|Ian as Gazelle Batbbessy2.jpg|Bessy as Chief Bogo Betty DeVille (Sarabi).png|Sarabi as Leodore Lionheart Gia.jpg|Gia as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser Moneybags.jpg|Belvedere Moneybags as Dawn Bellwether Abby_the_Cow.jpg|Abby the Cow as Officer McHorn Lupe_ferdinand.png|Lupe as Yak Timon.png|Timon as Mrs. Otterton Char_10941.jpg|Marlene as Emmitt Otterton Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bonnie Hopps Lola (1).png|Lola Bunny as Stu Hopps Warren's_sisters.png|Various Rabbit Kids as Judy's 275 siblings Marge Character Set.png|Marge Simpson as Flash Catra.png|Catra as Duke Weaselton Jade.jpg|Jade as Finnick BadgerOffice.jpg|Badger as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Manchas Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr Becky.png|Becky as Peter Moosebridge Princess_julienne.png|Princess Julienne as Mr. Big Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunnigham as Kozlov Ew_ew_ew_black.png|Elizabeth as Raymond Hillbilly Bears Floral Rugg.jpg|Flora as Kevin Homer Unlock.png|Homer Simpson as Priscilla Transparent Petunia Pig.png|Petunia Pig as Frantic Pig Charles De Girl.png|Charles De Girl as Mouse Foreman Julien_madagascar_3.png|King Juilen as Fru Fru Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Faline as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Meena sing movie 2.jpg|Meena as Nangi Vix.jpg|Vix as Gideon Grey Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap